So Much For BFF'S
by nadia.boateng
Summary: Aira has just come back from her three year tour in America and Europe, and seems a bit differnet.
1. Chapter 1

Aira's POV,

It's been three years since that day the day I knew that when some one says friends forever it's all a lie. Well at least for me when I thought I had real true friends but stupid me I just have to believe in everything or everyone. If you don't know me then well my name is Aira Harune yes the famous prism star/prism queen. What I was talking about was three years ago a week before I became prism queen there was this new girl named Karin. I never got her last name any ways she came one day when MARs and Callings was practicing.

* * *

*FLASHBACK 3 YEARS AGO*

* * *

"For the prism queen you are still clumsy"Mion said.

We were practicing for the next prism that was next week and I was falling more then I usually do. President had said she had some great news to tell us and i was thinking about what the surprise was or rather who was the surprise, so i wasn't paying attention at all in practice.

After i fell Shou-san cam over to me.

" Are you okay your mind seems somewhere else" he said

" y-y-yes I was just wondering what surprise president had for us."

Then there was a sudden thump.

"ahhh" said a voice.

I turned around to see a girl with the same practice outfit as me only is was sorta like a magenta color it almost looked like mine. She had pretty brown hair with a bow tied in it. puppy brown eyes that looked innocent but mischief at the same time. She was around my age and my height.

"Hey you okay" Rizumu said.

We skated over to her while she tried to get up.

"yes I'm okay I just lost my balance by the way my names Karin"

we then started to introduce our self's.

"Mion"

"Aira"

"Rizumu"

" Shou"

"Hibiki"

"Wataru"

"OMG your MARs and Callings this is so awesome i always wanted to meet you guys i am like your biggest fan ever."

"Thanks its a pleasure to meat you to" I said.

"Don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here this is private property"

'I came here because-"


	2. Chapter 2

Aira's POV,

" There you are Karin I have been looking for you everywhere i told you to stay in my office." Said the president.

" Sorry i wanted to take a look around" Karin said.

They kept on talking like we were not around until Wataru decided to speak up.

"umm...umm excuse but who is Karin and what is she doing here" he said.

" oh yes that's right she is going to be a new member of MARs "

"what!" we all said

" calm down this is for your own good and beside more money for me"

" the same old president" Mion said.

* * *

*FLASHBACK OVER*

* * *

After that day everyone was always with Karin and they seemed to forget about me. Then Shou stopped asking me to help him with his designs,Rizumu stopped asking me for fashion advise, and even Mion stopped shopping with me. They changed the name into Karin MARs then went on interviews without me. It was like I never really existed to begin with.

One day my parents saw how depressed i was and decided to send me to America and rest my mind. I decided to go and let me tell you that was the best choice I have ever made in my entire life because i got a record deal I got a three year tour and found a new group called Venus that I can honestly they are most trust worthy. Anyways I'm on Venus's private jet going back to Japan. By the way the members of Venus are me Star and Prism.(**A/N I'm not going to describe the characters cause i suck at things like that.)**

1 DAY LATER,

It feels like forever since i was here the smell of freshly made pastries remind me of my fathers bakery and, the little children remind me of my siblings and the the warm air remind me of the warmth of my own mother. it's good to be home. Now i really to feel like i have missed my family a lot ore then i thought.

" hurry up Aira were going to miss our ride"star said

" star don't bother her she's probably thinking like always" Prism said.

" Sorry i was thinking " i said.

" we know it's not like the first time." the both said

" okay okay i get it lets go now"

Rizumu POV,

I'm so tired we have been practicing for who knows how long and the worst part is i didn't get a break to eat some meat can you believe that no meat just because president said we have a special group coming and need to make a good impression. I hope this special group is important enough to make me miss out on my meat.


	3. Chapter 3

Mion's POV,

Finally were done practice we have to do go and do a show next I hope this practice is worth it because I am like so tired.

I can't wait to see who this group is president wants us to be surprise so she won't give us any clue to who it is. I hope They are good because my body aches like heck.

Prism show,

We did our song you may dream. Which was a great the crowd cheered very loudly. We got off the stage then Callings went on on and were perfect as always, but i couldn't help but notice Wataru looked very charming._ OMG what did i just say i can't have feeling for Wataru I-I-I just can't i must be going crazy. yeah that's it crazy I am officially crazy._

The announcer spoke and broke me out of my crazy trance.

" And finally we present what you have all been looking forward to i present you the one and only ... Venus!"

All of a sudden there was a roar of screams of happiness the crowd was going so wild way wilder than the ever did for us and Callings. Wait i just notice something they said Venus they can 't mean _the Venus the famous group there concerts are like way to expensive. Even if you did get a ticket to there concert the place is like to crowded ._

This is so awesome i can't believe i get to see a real live concert of Venus.

Aira's POV,

We got on stage and sang one of or number one songs, which is Mirage jet. **( A/N I am just going to pretend that some of the songs from the other groups are theirs. oh i'll just say they invented the prism acts just to make them seem like rad awesome.)  
**The crowd was going wild like it always does when we are on the stage.

I really love our fans they are so loyal that's how I kept on going they never forgot about me like some certain people. Those certain people are the people I have to speak with today just because my manager said we should help other and stuff but she clearly knows nothing about my past, but luckily Star and Prism knew so they were going to back me up when I talked to_ them._

Regular POV,

As Venus was doing their show Karin MARs and Callings got very excited to meet them well maybe not all of them, Karin didn't seem to care she seemed like the only who was not jumping around. Shou notice and decided to speak up.

"Karin aren't you excited to Meet Venus?"

"I would, but i don't even know anything about them i mean like what's the big deal their prism stars just like us"

The room suddenly got quiet.

"what" they all creamed at the same time.

'Are you saying you have never heard of Venus?" Mion said.

"yes?" Karin said.

" were have you been living your whole life under a rock or what, somewhere far from reality,because common who has never heard of _the Venus."  
_After they got over their shock the explained to Karin who Venus was.

_**Later after the show-**_

Aira Pov,

It's SHOW TIME!


End file.
